TF Armada: Outskirts
by SuperSayin2Gohan
Summary: The Autobots go to NYC to get the minicon that has awoken there, but they also find that a human kid is with it. And she's not afraid to stand up against even megatron.
1. Default Chapter

Hey I know that I've already posted this but I've made it easier to read. So enjoy.

Hi my name is Leia I used to live a pretty normal life. (Well as normal as you can get when you live on the streets of New York City, with a little robot, and the only way to make money is to enter every fighting contest you can that give money to the top 2 winners.) But my life got even stranger when I met the Autobots. Rad can take it from here.

Hi Rad here we were all chillin in the Autobot base trying to clean up the mess the Decepticons made when they came looking for the other two Minicons that made up the star sword. 

"Man those Decepticons sure know how to bring down the house." Said Carlos as he and Sureshock were moving pieces of metal. 

"Yeah lets make sure never to invite them over again." replied Hot Shot as he and Smokescreen were helping Red Alert fix some of the damaged circuits. 

Rad, Alexis, and the other Minicons were helping Optimus fixing the door that leads into the warp room. Then the Minicon alarm went of, and they all went into the command room to pinpoint its location. 

"It seems to be coming from that City." Said Optimus 

"Oh man of all the cities the Minicon just had to pick that one." Said Rad 

"What's so different about this city then the last one we went to?" asked Red Alert 

"That City is one of the Biggest cities in the country its New York City." Replied Rad 

"Then we better hurry and find the Minicon before the Decepticons do. It looks like someone already activated the Minicon in that city." Said Optimus 

"Then what are we standing around for lets get going!" said Hot Shot 

"Right!" 

They all then headed to the Warp Room. Rad, Alexis, and Carlos stepped on some pads on the floor, a circle of light then surrounds them changing them into their Autobot uniforms. They then hopped into Optimus Prime's Cab, while the other Minicons were in his trailer. 

"Coordinates are in Optimus." Said Red Alert 

"Then Launch." Replied Optimus they then launched towards their destination. 

When they got there Rad and the others noticed that they were in the abandoned part of the city. 

"Well we shouldn't have to worry about any innocent people this looks like the outskirts of the city that has been abandoned for awhile." Said Alexis they suddenly heard explosions in the distance. 

"Lets go check it out it might be the Decepticons." Said Smokescreen 

They all then headed in the direction the blasts were coming from. (Leia can take over from here)

Thanks Rad. Anyway I was just walking around with my buddy Hot Rod you know just minding our business when suddenly four huge robots appeared out of nowhere right in front of us. 

"You human hand over that Minicon right now or you shall suffer the consequences." said one of the Robots that was obviously the leader he was green and purple and had two horns on his head. 

"Uh, how about I think about and then get back to later. Come on Hot Rod lets high tail it out of here.'' 

They both then started sprinting out of there. She then heard them yell, 

"Transform!" 

She looked behind her and saw a purple and green tank, a tan and green looking tank(this one looked smaller then the other one), a red and white fighter plane, and a blue, white and gold helicopter coming after her and Hot Rod 

"Hot Rod you better transform into your dirt bike mode." 

Hot Rod nodded He then transformed into a Moto-Cross bike with a fire design on it. Leia hopped on and they took off really fast 

"Surround them you fools don't let them get away." Yelled the leader 

"Yes Megatron" Said the helicopter he then started firing at her. A shot then landed right in front of her causing Hot Rod to fall over on top of her. 

"Come on man you gotta get up." said Leia as she was shaking him he finally came to but too late as they were surrounded. 

"Transform!" 

the one called Megatron transformed into his robot form. 

"Looks like you have nowhere to run now human, now hand over the Minicon!" he demanded 

"Sorry bud not in this lifetime!" She yelled back glaring at him. Hot Rod then said, 

__

"You should leave I don't want you to get hurt." 

"No way man, remember we're family and families stick together." she replied 

"I have given you your last chance." said Megatron as he reached down to grab them 

"Hold it right there Megatron." said a voice 

"Huh." Megatron and the others looked over to where the voice came from. Leia and Hot Rod looked over to and saw even more big robots. 

__

"Alright the Autobots are here!" Said Hot Rod 

"Is that a good thing?" asked Leia 

__

"Yes the Autobots are peaceful and wish to protect my race from the Decepticons.'' 

"Hey then what are we doing still standing here let's make a break for it." she said they then took off running towards the Autobots 

Megatron looked down and saw them running away. 

"Leader 1 you and the other Minicons go and get them." ordered Megatron 

Leader 1 nodded and went after them along with the others. Leia looked back behind her and saw them chasing them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a big building and got an idea. 

"Hey Hot Rod follow me." 

They then ran into the building followed by the Decepticons' Minicons. 

"Rad I want you and the others to go into that building after them and give them a hand if they need it." Said Optimus 

"We're right on it Optimus!" they replied as they hopped onto their Minicons and headed toward the building Leia and Hot Rod went into. 

Meanwhile Leia and Hot rod were hiding behind a pillar peering around seeing if the coast was clear before they made a break for it. 

__

"What are we doing?" asked Hot Rod as they were climbing up some stairs 

"We're going to set up a few surprises for those other Minicons." she replied as she began tying some ropes to the corners of a sheet. When she was done she climbed across the railing and began getting ready to drop the sheet when Rad and the others came riding in taking her by surprise. Which caused her to lose her balance and fall. She managed to grab the railing, 

"Hot Rod help!" 

Hot Rod then went over and grabbed her arm and began to pull her up. Alexis looked up and saw them 

"Come on guys we should go up and help." 

The kids Minicons transformed into their robot modes and ran upstairs to help. When they got up there they helped Hot Rod pull her up the rest of the way. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem." answered Carlos 

"Who are you guys by the way?" asked Leia 

"My name is Rad and these are my friends High Wire, Carlos, Sureshock, Alexis, and Grindor." 

"Hi my name is Leia and this is my friend Hot Rod." 

Suddenly they heard and explosion coming from downstairs. When they looked down they saw Leader 1 and the other Minicons looking around for them. 

"Come on follow me." whispered Leia they all quietly followed her till they reached a door. Leia opened it slowly and motioned for the others to go in, when everyone went in she went in and slowly closed the door. Unfortunately it creaked just as it closed. 

"Shoot. I hope they didn't hear that." Said Leia 

"Hey dudes come over here and look at this." said Carlos 

They all ran over to the window and saw the fight between the Autobots and Decepticons. Optimus suddenly punched Megatron and he began to fall backwards towards the building the kids were in. 

"Lets get out of here!" Yelled Alexis the Minicons beeped in agreement they ran out the door and quickly ran down the stairs. When Megatron landed on top of the building he knocked down one of the pillars. Out of instinct Leia quickly jumped out of its path but Hot Rod and the others were still in its path. 

"Oh no Hot Rod, guys watch out!" 

Highwire, Sureshock, and Grindor Combined to make Perceptor, and they stopped the pillar from landing on the kids and Hot Rod. 

"Phew I'm glad they're safe." 

__

"Leia look out behind you!" Yelled Hot Rod (Of course to everyone else it was just a lot of loud beeps) She turned around and saw the Decepticons' Minicons behind her. 

"Leia here use this!" Yelled Rad as he threw something that looked like a camera to her. 

What am I suppose to do with this? she wondered When one of the Minicons lunged at her she used the camera as a spear and stuck I right into the Minicon's side and gave him a nasty shock. 

"Cool! Lets put my street fighting skills to the test with this thing." 

She was taking care of Starscream's Minicon when Leader 1 snuck up behind her and grabbed her 

"Err!" She grunted as he pulled her towards Megatron (Who was still lying on the ground) 

"Surrender Megatron. You're not going to get that Minicon." Said Optimus Prime 

Megatron looked down at Leader 1 and suddenly started chuckling. 

"No Prime I think you're the one who isn't going to get this Minicon." he said 

"What?" 

Megatron held up his hand and they saw Leia clutched in his hand. 

"Now hand over that Minicon." 

All the Autobots and Decepticons stopped fighting and stared at Megatron. 

"I am running out of patience hand over that Minicon or I put the squeeze on the kid here." He said tightening his grip 

I can't let him get Hot Rod. Hot Rod is the only family I have left. She then suddenly remembered that she had Laserbeak in her hand. 

I wonder if I can move my hand She tried it and she could so she moved it till Laserbeak's camera lens end was sticking straight into Megatron's hand. 

Megatron started grunting in pain and looked down at his hand and saw red sparks emitting from the cracks between his fingers. 

"What do you think you are doing!?" 

"I told you before I am not going to let you get Hot Rod! Not in this lifetime or any other!" she said 

"Err, annoying human." 

Optimus used this chance to quickly land a punch on Megatron's face knocking him back and forcing him to let go of Leia. 

"Whoa!" Yelled Leia as she went flying through the air and was caught by Optimus Prime. 

"Transform and combine!" Yelled Hot Shot as he Combined with Jolt. 

"Transform and combine!" Yelled Red alert as he combined with Longarm 

All the Autobots stood facing the Decepticons 

"I'll be back." said Megatron as they teleported back to their base on the moon. Optimus then set Leia down on the ground. 

Hot Rod ran up and asked, _"Are you alright Leia?" _

"Don't worry Hot Rod I'm fine. But I've had better days." she said with a laugh 

"That was a very brave thing you did back there. And very clever." said Smokescreen 

"Thanks you don't live on the streets of New York for 3 years without picking up a few tricks." she replied 

"Hey we haven't introduced you guys yet." said Rad 

"That's Smokescreen, Hot Shot, Red Alert, and that's Optimus Prime the Commander." 

"Hi, my name is Leia it's nice to meet you, and thanks for saving me. So I guess you'll be taking Hot Rod now." 

"Yes but you're more than welcome to come along if you have no where to go." Said Optimus 

"Really?" 

"Sure why not. It wouldn't seem right to separate you 2 since you both seem really close." 

"Alright! Oh by the way thanks for letting me use him Rad." Said Leia as she gave Laserbeak back to him 

"No problem." 

So that's how I first met the Autobots. I was amazed at how kind they were, and that their first priority was keeping the kids safe. Somehow I have the feeling that as long as I stick with the Autobots, everything is going to be ok. Not to mention that I feel as if I've met them somewhere before. Anyway, now I just got to figure out where I am going to live since I am going back with them.


	2. Mountain

Hi Rad here, you know all of us kids, Minicons, and Autobots. But we just got 2 new members to the team. Leia and Hot Rod, we met them in New York when we picked up Hot Rod's Minicon signal. And let me tell ya was it an adventure. Leia showed some real guts when she stood up to Megatron even when he had her caught. And she even fought the Decepticons' Minicons, it's a good thing she's on our side.

We were all at the Base trying to figure out where Leia should stay. None of us could keep her at our houses. We even asked Billy and Fred if she could stay at either of their houses. Wouldn't work. 

"Hey I'm sure I can find an abandoned place somewhere." Leia said 

"Wait why don't you stay here. At least while you're still looking for a place to live." Offered Hot Shot with a glance at the others 

"I don't see why not." Said Smokescreen 

"Seems like an alright plan to me. What do you think Optimus?" said Red Alert 

"It seems fine to me. We can't very well have one of our friends sleeping on the street." said Optimus 

"Thanks Optimus I promise to help out around here any way I can." Said Leia 

Suddenly the Minicon Signal went off. And they all headed to the Control Room to see where it was coming from. 

"It seems to be coming from somewhere in the mountains." Said Red Alert 

"Well lets get going!" Exclaimed Hot Shot 

"Hang on Hot Shot we don't have definite location of this Minicon." said Smokescreen 

"We do now, it seems to becoming from somewhere in this area." said Red Alert 

"Alright lets move out." ordered Optimus 

They all went into the Warp Room. Rad, Carlos, and Alexis all stepped on these glowing panels and were transformed into their Autobot suits. 

"Wow cool outfits." 

"Here just step on the panel and you'll have one too." said Alexis 

So she stepped on the panel and a bright circle of light made its way upward on her body. Changing her clothes to the ones the other kids were wearing. She then looked down at her self, 

"Wow how neat." 

Rad, Carlos, and Alexis hopped into Prime while the Minicons got into his trailer. Leia however hopped into Hot Shot because there was no room in Optimus' cab. 

"Coordinates are logged in Optimus." Said Red Alert as an image of their destination appeared in front of them. 

"Launch." said Optimus as he was pulled into the image 

"Right behind ya." Said Hot Shot who was followed by Red Alert and Smokescreen.

Meanwhile back at the Decepticons' base Megatron was going over the previous battle in his mind. Remembering how he almost had the Minicon if not for that annoying human child. 

Flashback: "What do you think you are doing!" "I told you you're not getting Hot Rod not in this lifetime or any other!" End of Flashback 

"Megatron sir?" 

"What is it Demolisher!?" 

"We have just detected a new signal from a Minicon." 

"Then lets hurry up and get going before those annoying Autobots beat us to it." ordered Megatron 

Back on Earth the Autobots had just got to their destination. Leia got out of Hot Shot and began walking around holding her head. 

"Uh, will somebody please make the world stop spinning?" 

Everybody else started laughing, 

"Don't worry Leia you'll get use to it like the rest of us did." said Carlos 

"I hope so." 

"Alright team lets split up and find that Minicon." Said Optimus 

"Alexis you and Grindor will go with Red Alert. 

Rad you and High Wire will go with me. Carlos you and Sureshock will go with Smokescreen. And Leia you and Hot Rod will go with Hot Shot." 

"Right!" 

"Alright lets move out." 

They all then went in separate directions. Hot Shot and Leia were riding around on the trails of the mountain looking to see if they were close to the Minicon signal. 

"Man we've been riding around for an hour and nothing has come up. I wish something would happen." complained Hot Shot suddenly a laser beam was shot right in front of them. 

"You do realize that this is all your fault for saying that." said Leia 

"Well, well what have we got here. A lone Autobot. Who just so happens to be out classed." said someone 

"Uh man its Cyclonus!" said Hot Shot 

"That's right and I'm going to be the last thing you ever see." 

"Man doesn't this guy know when to shut up?" asked Leia 

"Nope. Hang on I'm going for high speeds." Said Hot Shot as he went speeding right past Cyclonus. 

"Transform! Get back here!" 

"Uhh Hot Shot wouldn't it be a good idea to call for some back up?" asked Leia 

"Nah I can handle him alone." 

"Whatever you say." 

__

"I would still feel better if we had some back up." said Hot Rod 

Meanwhile Smokescreen and Carlos had just found the exact location of where the Minicon was. 

"All right we found it!" exclaimed Carlos holding up the Minicon

"We better contact the others and let them know we found it." Said Smokescreen he then contacted Red Alert and Optimus and gave them the coordinates of their position. 

But when Smokescreen contacted Hot Shot he found out that he was being chased by the Decepticons. 

"Hot Shot give me your coordinates so that I can come help." 

"No need to I am almost at your position I should be within your sight right…about…NOW!" Said Hot Shot as he landed right in front of Smokescreen 

Leia the hopped out along with Hot Rod and ran over to where Carlos was standing. Then Cyclonus came over to them 

"Transform!" Yelled Hot Shot 

"Transform! Hand over that Minicon Autobots!" ordered Cyclonus 

"No way!" Said Hot Shot as he and Smokescreen started firing shots at Cyclonus. 

"Hey watch where you're aiming!" 

Suddenly some blasts came out of nowhere 

"Oh boy Houston we have a problem." Said Leia looking at the spot from where the shots came from and saw Megatron, Starscream, and Demolisher. 

"Oh great. Where are Optimus and Red Alert when you need them." 

"Oh they're just taking a little detour that we made." bragged Demolisher 

"Enough of this chatter hand over the Minicon and we might let you live." said Megatron 

"Like we'd give the Minicon to you Megatron!" Said Hot Shot as he began firing shots at the Decepticons 

"Carlos! You and Leia go and hide with that Minicon." said Smokescreen as he began to help out Hot Shot 

"Come on dude lets get going." said Carlos 

"Right!" Said Leia as they ran away from them. 

"Demolisher follow those kids." Ordered Megatron 

"Yes Sir." and he transformed and started following the kids 

"Hey where do you think you're going?!" asked Hot Shot as he started to follow them 

"Oh I don't think you'll be going any where." said Megatron as he fired some shots at Hot Shot 

Leia and Carlos were in the same exact position. They had just hit a dead end and had turned around to go a different way when they ran into Demolisher. 

"Get back here you little brats!" Yelled Demolisher 

"Man doesn't this guy ever quit?!" Asked Leia 

"Nope never does and never will. Not till he gets his hands on this Minicon." replied Carlos 

They suddenly hit another dead end and had nowhere left to go. 

"Transform! You have no where else to go kiddies." laughed Demolisher 

"Oh man, this isn't good." 

"You can say that again!" 

"Now hand over that Minicon and I might just leave you be." said Demolisher as he was walking towards them Carlos, Sureshock, Leia, and Hot Rod were all pressed against the mountain wall, when a laser shot hits Demolisher square in the face. 

"Ohh that's gonna leave a mark." 

"Don't take another step Demolisher." said a voice Carlos and Leia looked up and saw it was Red Alert 

"Alright Red Alert!" Cheered Carlos and Leia 

"Hey, you think you can take me on?!" asked Demolisher 

"Yeah but I don't have to do it alone." replied Red Alert 

"What do you mean?" 

"Look behind you, ya moron." said Leia 

Demolisher looked behind him and saw all the other Autobots 

"What happened to Megatron?" 

"Let's just say he's going to have very nasty headache tomorrow." said Rad 

"Uhh I'm leaving." he said as he teleported back to the Decepticons' base 

"You guys alright?" asked Alexis as she and Rad were running towards them along with Grindor and High Wire. 

"Yeah we're fine and so is the Minicon." said Carlos 

"That's good." said Rad 

They then went back to the base to try to activate the Minicon. An image of the Minicon appeared above the panel then disappeared. 

"Looks like we have another Minicon that won't activate without its fellow Minicons." said Optimus 

So that ended my first adventure with the Autobots. So now we just have to find the other Minicons that combine with this one, before the Decepticons do. And I have a feeling we will. 


	3. Underground Cave

Hey everyone how's it going. Rad here, we're just chilling out here at the Autobot base. The Autobots were working, while Leia was teaching us all how to play a card game. 

"Man this game is hard." said Carlos 

"You just have to have enough speed in order to win. That's why they call it Speed." said Leia after she got done beating Carlos. 

"Hey don't worry Carlos you and me will practice together when ever we have some spare time. Then we'll beat her." said Rad smiling at Carlos and giving him the thumbs up. 

"Yeah." he replied 

Suddenly the Minicon signal went off. They all then went into the control to see where the signal was coming from. 

"Got a lock on the coordinates Optimus." said Red Alert 

"Good lets go." 

They went into the warp room and the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes. The kids stepped on the panels and were transformed into their Autobot suits. Rad, Alexis, and Carlos got in Optimus, and Leia got into Hot Shot. 

"Coordinates locked." said Red Alert 

"Then launch." said Optimus 

"I'm right behind ya." said Hot Shot as they launched for their destination. When they got there they noticed it was very rocky. 

"Something tells me we'll be in for bumpy ride today." said Rad as he and the others got out of Optimus 

"Alright!" Exclaimed Leia 

"You like bumpy rides?" asked Alexis 

"Yeah its fun." replied Leia Alexis just shook her head smiling 

"You're just as crazy as Hot Shot." she said 

"Alright team lets get to work." said Optimus with humor in his voice 

"Right!" 

Meanwhile not far from where the Autobots were Starscream and Megatron were looking around for the Minicon. 

"I say we just blast away at the ground, instead of walking around looking under every boulder." complained Starscream 

"That would be a foolish thing to do, you might destroy the Minicon in the process. So quit complaining and get back to work" Responded Megatron 

Starscream got a sour look on his face as he went back to work.

"Picked anything up yet Smokescreen?" asked Leia 

"Nope not yet." he replied as they were driving around looking for the Minicon. 

Optimus had decided Rad would come with him, Leia would go with Smokescreen, Carlos would go with Hot Shot, and Alexis would go with Red Alert. Red Alert and Hot Shot would go together (to keep Hot Shot from…well you know… getting in over his head.) Optimus and Smokescreen would go together as well. 

"Hey, what's that over there?" asked Leia 

"Decepticons." said Smokescreen 

"Let's keep quite so they won't notice us." Said Optimus Leia and Rad nodded their heads in agreement. 

Unfortunately for them Cyclonus and Demolisher were coming back to report to Megatron that they couldn't find the Minicon, when they spotted them. 

"Megatron we have Autobots in the area." reported Demolisher 

"Then annihilate them you fool!" yelled Megatron as he and Starscream began firing at them. 

"So much for them not noticing us.'' said Smokescreen as he and Optimus were swerving to get away from the blasts. 

"Great now what are we going to do?" asked Rad 

"First thing is we have to get you two to safety." said Optimus 

"Somehow I get the feeling that that's going to be harder than you make it sound." said Leia, looking in Smokescreens side mirrors seeing the Decepticons chasing them. 

"Me too." said Smokescreen, 

Leia then looked out of Smokescreen's window and noticed Hot Shot and Red Alert coming towards them. 

"Hey, guys the reinforcements are here." said Leia 

"Good timing too." said Rad as Hot Shot and Red Alert drove up along side Optimus and Smokescreen. 

They then stopped and let the kids and their Minicons get out and head towards safety. 

"Transform!" 

"Transform!" 

"Transform!" 

"Transform!" 

The Autobots started fighting with the Decepticons.

"Come-on, we need to go find that Minicon." said Alexis 

They started running away from the fight when suddenly the ground beneath them began to split open. 

"Optimus watch out! An Earthquake is causing the ground to crack open!" Yelled Carlos as the crack in the ground began to head towards them. 

Optimus looked down and saw the ground spreading apart beneath them. 

"Autobots fall back!" ordered Optimus But it was too late they all fell through the crack in the ground. 

"Ahhhh!" screamed all the kids as they fell into the darkness of the crack. 

Suddenly the top of the crevasse closed up. 

"Uh…hey, is everyone ok?" asked Rad 

"Yeah I'm fine." said Carlos and Alexis the Minicons all said they were ok too. Hot Rod began looking around for Leia 

__

"Leia where are you?" he called 

"Wait where's Leia?" asked Alexis 

"I don't know. I thought she landed right next to you." replied Rad. 

They began walking around to try and find her. 

"Hey guys look a river. Maybe she fell into the river and was drifted downstream." said Carlos 

"That's possible. Come-on lets go find her and the Autobots." said Rad 

The Minicons then transformed, and the kids rode down stream on them. 

Meanwhile Leia was just waking up on the bank of the underground river. 

"Huh. Where am I?" She then looked around, "Where is Hot Rod and the others?" she asked herself as she got up. 

I guess I fell in the river and everyone else fell on land. Well I can't wait here a Decepticon might show up. Maybe if I follow the river it'll lead me out of here. She thought to herself as she began walking. 

She was walking for maybe 10 minutes when she noticed a light up ahead. 

"Hey maybe it's the Minicon!" she then ran towards it. When she got to it she saw that it was buried under some rock. 

"Well better start digging." she said as she began moving some of the rock. When she was done she picked up the plate and brushed some of the dirt off. 

"Now all I have to do is find the others before the Decepticons find me." Then she began walking downstream once again.

Meanwhile the Decepticons were heading up stream towards Leia. 

"Sir shouldn't we be trying to find a way out of here?" asked Demolisher 

"You fool. We are trying to find the Minicon!" yelled Megatron 

"Oh yeah. Sorry sir." he replied 

Suddenly they heard something up ahead. 

"Quite." whispered Megatron they all listened and heard a voice calling, 

"Hot Rod! Rad! Where are you guys?!" 

"Megatron it sounds like one of the kids." said Cyclonus 

"I know that. Maybe that brat has found the Minicon. Let's surprise our little friend." said Megatron 

Farther upstream the Autobots were following Leia's trail along with the other kids. Whom they met up with about 15 minutes ago. 

"I wonder how far behind we are?" asked Rad 

"Why don't we send Laserbeak up ahead, and then he can send us back her exact position." suggested Red Alert 

"Good idea Red Alert." praised Optimus 

Rad then pulled Laserbeak out and sent him on his way.

"Hot Rod! Rad! Where Are you guys!?" Called Leia as she was walking. She suddenly stopped and began looking around. 

Something's not right here. 

She then bent down and picked up a rock. She then began to look around as she slowly walked forward. She then hears a sound of to her right and throws it. She listens for it to land and it sounds like hit metal. 

"Decepticon." she whispered. 

She then slowly begins backing up, till she hit something. She turns around and sees that its Cyclonus and Demolisher. 

"Hello kiddie. Nice to see you again." he said She backed up and began to run in the opposite direction when she saw Megatron and Starscream. 

"No where for you to run now. So why don't you hand over that Minicon." said Megatron 

"No way! I'm giving it to the Autobots." She replied none of them noticed Laserbeak flying above them.

Back where the kids and Autobots, Alexis was receiving what Laserbeak was seeing. 

"Oh no! Leia is surrounded by Decepticons and she has the Minicon.'' 

"Alright team lets hurry before the Decepticons get the Minicon from Leia." said Optimus, they then all ran straight ahead at top speed. 

"I tire of your games human, now hand over that Minicon." said Megatron taking a few steps towards her. 

Leia took a few steps backwards from him. 

"Back off Megatron!" 

"Huh?'' 

"Its Hot Shot and the other Autobots!" 

(The end theme starts playing) 

Hot Rod then came up next to her. 

__

"Hop on Leia and lets blow this joint!" 

"Couldn't agree with you more buddy." she said as she hopped on and they flew out of there right between Cyclonus and Demolisher. 

"You fools you let them get away with the Minicon!" yelled Megatron, he then glared at the Autobots before saying, 

"I'll be back. And next time you won't be so lucky." 

All the Decepticons the warped back to their base. 

"You ok Leia?" asked Optimus 

"Yeah I'm fine. And I still have the Minicon." She said holding it up to Optimus. 

That was quite an adventure we had that day. Even though we were all separated we still found the Minicon, and kept it from the Decepticons. I wonder how much trouble Cyclonus and Demolisher are in for letting Leia get by them with the Minicon.


	4. Encounter with strange Forces

Hey guys sorry its been so long since I've put up a story, I've been busy lately and then I had to get my self grounded off the computer for a week. 

Leia: Smooth one, what did you do this time.

Hey what do you mean this time I've never been grounded before now.

Hot Shot: Sure, you expect us to believe that?

* Glaresatthemboth *

Optimus: Perhaps she should be allowed to continue with the story and disclaimer.

Thanks Optimus. As you've heard before, I don't own Transformers Armada, the only things I own are Leia and Hot Rod. And now let the adventure begin.

It's about the middle of the afternoon and Leia and Hot Rod were sitting and watching Hot Shot train with the Star Saber. He then paused for a rest and turned to them.

"What did you think of that? Pretty good huh?"

"You were doing really good, but can I suggest something?" 

"Sure what?" 

"Try not to thrust as much. If you do you'll get tired quicker and your opponent might have the upper hand. If you keep your movements to a minimum then you won't tire out as quickly." 

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." 

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"We'd better get to the control room." said Hot Shot

They then took off for the control room. When they got there they noticed that Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Billy, and Fred were there.

"You guys are out early. Half day?" asked Leia

"Yeah. Records day. And the best part is no school on Friday." said Fred 

"Oh yeah we also got something for you. We'll give it to you later." said Alexis

"The signal seems to be coming from that area right there." said Red Alert

"Well what are we doing standing around here for? Let's go get that Minicon!" Exclaimed Hot Shot 

"Can we come along Optimus?" asked Carlos 

"Well…I think we should take only a few of you." said Optimus 

"Well I'll stay here." said Alexis

"Me too." said Billy 

"Well I'm definitely gonna go." said Leia 

"I'm gonna go as well." said Carlos 

"What about you two?'' Smokescreen asked Rad and Fred 

"I think I'm gonna stay here." said Fred

"I'm going along too.'' said Rad 

Red Alert stayed behind with Alexis, Fred, and Billy while the others left.

When they got there they noticed that they were in a huge valley covered with rivers and all sorts of plants and trees.

"Looks like the Minicon is located in this valley." said Rad as he looked around 

Suddenly a laser beam came out of nowhere.

"It's the Decepticons!" Exclaimed Smokescreen

"Alright this sword and I have been itching for another fight with these losers!" said Hot Shot getting into his fighting stance with the sword.

"You three go and look for that Minicon." said Optimus 

"Right!" 

They then hopped on their Minicons and took off to look for the Minicon.

"Hey Alexis any luck locating the Minicon yet?" asked Rad

"No Laserbeak hasn't located anything yet. So you'll have to keep looking." replied Alexis 

"Aww man, this is just great." groaned Carlos 

They had suddenly come across a fork in the road.

"Which way are we supposed to go now?'' asked Rad

'I'd say split up, but that's probably not a good idea." said Carlos 

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm not going to stand around here deciding which way to go." said Leia as she took off on the path to the right.

"Man Carlos sometimes I think she is as hard headed as you and Hot Shot.'' said Rad as they took off after her.

"Hey I think Laserbeak has found something up there.'' said Carlos pointing up into some trees

"You guys wait here I'll go get it." said Leia as she hopped of Hot Rod

Meanwhile back at the fight…

"You worthless cowards get in there and fight!" yelled Megatron as he was fighting Optimus 

"But Megatron Sir! He'll chop us into pieces!" Responded Demolisher

"Come on which one of you guys are ready to take me on?" asked Hot Shot smiling as he said it.

"Where is Scavenger and Starscream?!" Exclaimed Megatron

"I think that they went in search of the Minicon sir." replied Cyclonus

"For their sake they better find it." said Megatron 

Where Scavenger and Starscream are…

"Where is that stupid Minicon?!" exclaimed Starscream 

"If you'd stop complaining for a few minutes you'd notice something over there." said Scavenger 

Starscream looked over in the direction that Scavenger had indicated and saw Laserbeak flying around.

"So that just means that those brats are over there." replied Starscream 

"If you'd look more closer you'd notice that it is hovering over there so that means that they must of found the Minicon." said Scavenger in a voice sounding like someone explaining that 2+2=4.

"Transform!" yelled Starscream and Scavenger and then headed over to where Laserbeak was.

"Hey Leia what's taking so long?" asked Carlos 

"Hey would you keep your shirt on! This thing is stuck good between some branches, but I almost got it out." Replied Leia 

__

"Well could you move a little faster so we can get out of here?" Said Hot Rod 

"There I got it!" She then jumped down from branch to branch till she hit the ground and put the Minicon in her old backpack that she had brought along. 

"Now let's get out of here and get back to the Autobots." said Rad 

"I'm afraid that you won't be going anywhere unless you surrender that Minicon." said Starscream smirking down at them after he transformed.

"Got any ideas Rad?" asked Carlos 

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." 

"I say we just hop onto our Minicons and get the heck out of here." said Leia

"I'm all for that dudes lets get out of here!" said Carlos they then hopped onto their Minicons and took off into the opposite direction

Meanwhile Alexis was contacting the other Autobots telling them that Scavenger and Starscream were chasing after the others who also had the Minicon.

"Smokescreen Hot Shot I'm going to go help the kids! You guys handle things here." said Optimus 

"Yes sir Optimus!" replied Smokescreen and Hot Shot as he took off

"I hope that the others will be alright till Optimus gets there." said Alexis 

"Don't worry Alexis I'm sure they'll be fine." assured Red Alert

Meanwhile…

"Jeez the cops in New York are easier to shake off then these guys!" exclaimed Leia 

"Aww dudes we are going to be in for it now! They're getting closer." said Carlos 

"Hey Laserbeak come here!" 

Laserbeak then flew over to Leia and transformed into his camera form.

"What do you need him for?" asked Rad

"You'll see in a sec." she replied 

She then stood up and grabbed a branch on a tree pulling her off Hot Rod, and pulled her self on top of the branch.

"What is she doing?" asked Carlos 

She waited till Scavenger came by and jumped on top of him.

"What do you think your doing?" 

"Just thought I'd drop in and give you a present." came the reply

She then brought Laserbeak down on to Scavenger who began grunting in pain.

"Transform!'' yelled Scavenger

When he transformed he threw Leia up into the air, and then Starscream started flying straight towards her. When suddenly a strong wind came up out of nowhere.

"What? What is going on?!" 

Scavenger looked up and saw the wind seemed to be swirling around Starscream like a tornado.

That's weird there is no wind down here. Unless that kid is making it happen… he said Looking at Leia 

Leia however was in a trance like state while this was happening. She snapped out of it just as Optimus caught her.

"You ok?" he asked 

"Yeah I'm fine." 

"You won't be for long!" said Starscream as he came flying straight towards them firing

Optimus turned around to protect Leia from Starscream's attack.

"Optimus are you alright?" she asked as he set her down

"Yeah I'm fine you just run and find a place to hide." 

She then went off into the woods while she was running she thought 

I hope the others are ok. And I hope that I run into them soon. 

She then came to the top of a waterfall into the lake.

"Well looks like I either jump or go the other way. Hey Laserbeak send Alexis the coordinates of where we are." she said as she threw Laserbeak up in the air so he could scan the area.

"I wonder what this Minicon is going to look like?" she asked herself as she looked at her bag. She then looked out at the lake and got this familiar feeling from it.

"This lake…it reminds me of someplace but I can't quite place it." she said to herself

She then heard someone walking behind her. She turned around and saw Carlos, Rad, Hot Rod, High Wire, and Sureshock.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Carlos 

"Yeah I'm fine, that was a wild ride though." 

They then heard someone coming out of the trees behind them. When they turned around they saw that it was Crumplezone.

"What do you want? Wait if you're here then where is Cyclonus?" asked Rad 

"Right here now hand over that Minicon." Said Cyclonus as he landed and started walking towards them chuckling 

They began backing up till they reached the edge.

"You have nowhere to go now kiddies. Not only will I get the Minicon but I can use you three to get the Star Saber from that amateur Hot Shot. Oh Megatron will be so proud of me!" he said gleefully 

"Stop right there Cyclonus!" Yelled Hot Shot as he showed up with the others

"What!"

"Don't do anything Cyclonus! He's mine!" yelled Starscream as he started firing at Hot Shot 

Megatron then showed up with Demolisher and saw Crumplezone trying to get the Minicon from Leia. He was about to go get it himself when Optimus stepped in front of him, and Demolisher was busy with Smokescreen. And Hot Shot had put Cyclonus out of commission by slicing his propellers off. 

"Leader 1 go and get the Minicon from that brat!" he ordered 

Leader one ran over to where Crumplezone was desperately trying to catch Leia.

"You must have a screw lose up there if you think I'm going to let you get this Minicon!" 

Leader 1 then snuck up behind her and grabbed her arm with one hand and tried to get in her backpack.

"I don't think so!" she yelled as she used her other hand to stop him from getting in her bag

"Oh man she needs some help like now." said Carlos 

"Hey guys go give her a hand." said Rad to the Minicons

__

"You don't need to tell me twice! Hang on Leia I'm coming!" Said Hot Rod 

The Minicons then began to run over to them, when Crumplzone then used the drill on his arm to create a large gap between them, but ended up disconnecting the part of the cliff that Leia and Leader 1 were on. They then went falling into the lake.

"Optimus Leia and Leader 1 have fallen into the lake!" said Rad 

"What!" said Optimus and Megatron at the same time. 

In the lake, Leia noticed that her bag had fallen off. She looked around and saw it. She was about to go get it when she noticed Leader 1 sinking to the bottom.

Oh man! I know he is a Decepticons' Minicon but I can't leave him.

She then swam over to him and grabbed him under his arms and began to swim up to the surface. When they got above the surface she swam to shore, she then dragged him onto the shore.

"You'll be fine here. Now I need to go back for that Minicon." she said to him as she dived back into the lake.

She grabbed her bag and made it for shore again. She was about there when she saw Megatron there. 

"Ok kid hand over that Minicon now and I met let you be." he said 

She glanced behind him and saw Hot Shot getting ready for a sneak attack.

(Armada Ending Theme Begins to Play)

"Can I get back to you on that?" she asked with a smirk on her face 

"Why you insolent little…!" he was about to have Leader 1 (who had regain consciousness) power link when Hot Shot came up and slashed off Megatron's 

horns and put a slice across his cheek.

"So what do you say Megatron? Up for another round, cause I'm just getting started." said Hot Shot with a smirk on his face

"Retreat!" ordered Megatron, they then warped back to their base.

Leia then got on to the shore and walked over to Hot Shot.

"Hey excellent moves!" she said giving him a thumbs up 

"Leia! Hey are you ok?" asked Rad as he and the others came running over 

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired from swimming." she said 

"Well lets get back to the base and have this Minicon wake up." said Optimus as he, Smokescreen, and Hot Shot transformed and the kids got in each of them and warped back to the base.

Scavenger was watching from a distance. He had seen everything that had happened.

"That girl, she is different than the other kids. If she has powers I'll have to make sure that Megatron doesn't find out. And I'll have to keep an eye on her." He then grinned and said,

"She has a warriors spirit, I bet she would make a fine Autobot, she has all the qualities that they have." he then warped back to the Decepticons' base. 

Back at the Autobots' base…

The Minicon and the other two that hadn't woken up yet began to glow. One was a green and white Minicon, another one was white and had police lights on its arms, and the last one was blue with a fire design on its side.

"Welcome to the team. What are your names?" asked Optimus

The green and white Minicon said,

__

"My name is X-brawn, this is Prowl, and this is Sideburn. Where the Minicon Brothers." 

"So that's why they laid dormant! They wouldn't wake up till all of them were together." said Alexis 

"Hey Leia here is the surprise we got you." said Rad as he handed her two bags. She looked inside them and saw that one bag held a sleeping bag, a pillow, and a blanket. And the other bag held a new pair shorts, a T-shirt, and a gray hooded jacket.

"Oh wow! Thanks you guys. You know you didn't have to do this." she said 

"We know but we noticed that your clothes are kind of small on you, so we thought you might like some new ones." said Carlos

"Billy and I found an extra sleeping bag in my attic. We figured that you might need it in case it was late and the Autobots still had work to do." said Fred

Leia had been sleeping inside of Hot Shot.

"Thanks guys…no ones ever down anything like this for me. You guys are the best friends a kid could ask for." she said as she hugged them

So that was out adventure for today, it was really exciting and exhausting. But hey what kind of adventure would it be if it wasn't either one of those.


	5. Scavenger tells Optimus

Hey guys sorry that it has been like forever since I've updated this story but I just never got around to putting the chapters up after I finished them. And there were periods of time where I wouldn't have time to sit down and write. Anyway I'm really sorry about the long delay but thank-you for your patience and now after a long wait here it is the next chapter!

_This takes place after Scavenger left the Decepticons and rejoined the Autobots and just before Jet Fire shows up, just to let you guys know._

Scavenger was talking to Optimus while the others were relaxing after their latest mission to save a minicon. Optimus didn't say anything while Scavenger told of when he saw Leia us her powers to protect herself. When Scavenger was through with his tale Optimus didn't say anything for a few minutes and seemed to be deep in thought. Then he looked up at Scavenger and asked,

"Does Megatron know about this?"

"I don't believe so. I never told any of the Decepticons about what I saw. But I'm sure Starscream has tried to tell him. I can't be sure though because he never did when I was around." He replied

"Alright for now we won't tell the others about what you saw and we won't tell Leia either."

"Don't you think she should know if she has powers?" asked Scavenger

"If we knew what kind of powers that she had then yes I probably would be more inclined to tell her. But till we know more I think it would be better for her if we keep this between the two of us. And in the meantime we'll keep an eye on her and we should try to find out who her parents were. Maybe that'll help us more about what kind of powers she has."

"Sounds like a plan to me. We should probably get back to the others before they start wondering where we are." Said Scavenger

And with that they walked out and went to where Red Alert was patching up Smokescreen.

"Stupid Starscream, he better make sure he has that Star Saber with him the next time I see him because when I get done with him his own mother won't recognize him." Said Smokescreen

"Note to self, never piss off Smokescreen." Said Leia

Everyone including Smokescreen started laughing at this.

Optimus then looked down at Leia and said,

"Ok, Leia it's late and it's been a long day. You should get to bed."

"Aww, but I'm not even tired." She said as she tried to suppress a yawn

"You heard Optimus, and you know there is no point in arguing with him." Said Red Alert

"Yeah I know, and I'm going. See you guys in the morning." She said as she left for her room

Meanwhile at the Decepticons base…

"But Megatron I'm telling you there is something different about that human." Said Starscream for what must've been the thousandth time.

"For the last time Starscream, until you have proof that this human has powers or till I see her do something with my own optics, I'm not going to do anything about her. And if you continue to pester me about her than I shall personally launch you into the sun. Do I make myself clear Starscream?" Megatron said glaring down at him

"Yes sir." Replied Starscream not looking very happy as he left the control room

If you require proof Megatron then I'll make sure you get your proof. he thought as he looked at the Earth

_Well that's the end of this chapter. I know that its short and it probably isn't the greatest chapter that I've ever written but hey at least I updated my story and don't worry the next one will be up in no time._


	6. Powers Revealed

_Hey guys well here is the next chapter, I'm trying to get them up as quick as I possibly can to make up for the long waiting that you guys had to endure. Well here it is._

It was the middle of the night at the Autobots' base and Leia was having a nightmare. She was running away from this giant with horns on its head. There was fire everywhere and she was running with two other people. One of them grabbed her and placed her in a small space ship and then it launched. After she had left the planet it then exploded and right as it did she woke up. She was breathing hard and was drenched in a cold sweat. Hot Rod looked over at her and walked over to her.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah…I'm fine I just had a nightmare that's all." She replied as she laid back down

"You sure? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her as he looked at her in concern

"No I'm fine I just need to get back to sleep, I don't even remember most of it anyway." She said rolling over onto her side

Hot Rod stared at her for a few minutes then shrugged his shoulder and went back to sleep. Leia laid on her side and stared at the wall for a few minutes before she finally went back to sleep. The next morning Hot Rod woke up and saw that Leia was still sleeping and quietly left the room to go find Optimus. After about 10 minutes of looking he finally found him and Sparkplug in the control room checking to see if there was any minicons waking up.

"Hey Sparkplug are you and Optimus busy?" he asked

"No not really why?"

"Because I need to talk to Optimus about Leia. And since he has trouble understanding what I say I figured you could translate for him."

"Sure."

Sparkplug then turned to Optimus and told him that Hot Rod needed to talk to him about Leia.

"What's wrong with Leia?" Optimus asked with concern is eyes and voice

"Nothing life threatening. It's just that well she's been having nightmares and won't talk to anyone about them."

"Well everyone has nightmares every once in a while. I don't see why Leia having any is a reason for concern." Optimus said after Sparkplug translated for him.

"Its just that every once in a while she'll have a nightmare and always she wakes up in a cold sweat. She never wants to talk about it and I'm starting to get concerned. You see Optimus I think the nightmares she's been having are memories from when she lost her family. And I've tried to talk to her about it but she never told me much."

"I can see why you're concerned, but what can I do?" asked Optimus

"Leia looks up to you a lot maybe you can get her to talk about her dreams. She needs to talk about them."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Optimus."

Meanwhile Leia just woke up and was walking out of her room rubbing her eyes when she bumped into Scavenger.

"Whoops, sorry Scavenger." She said

"Don't worry about it. Did you just wake up?" he asked

"Yeah, well I better go get something to eat I'll see ya later." She said and walked off to where the fridge was

Scavenger watched her walk off and thought,

_I know Optimus doesn't want to tell her about her powers but if she uses them again in front of the Decepticons then I'm telling her._

And then he walked off to meet Hot Shot to start their training. Leia was in sitting eating a bowl of cereal when Smokescreen walked in. He looked down and saw her and said,

"Good thing that Optimus sent you to bed when he did otherwise you might still be sleeping." As he grinned down at her

"Very funny Smokescreen. I had a little trouble getting to sleep last night." She said as she ate

"Having nightmares?"

"Probably, I don't remember them though." She replied as she put her dishes away

Just then the Minicon alarm went off and they all went running to the control room to see where it was located. When they got there they saw that on the screen the Minicon was located somewhere on a shore by the ocean.

"Alright men lets move out." Said Optimus

"Hey Optimus, can I come and help you look for the minicon?" asked Leia

"Well I…" He began

"Please Optimus I promise that I'll find somewhere safe to hide if we run into any Decepticons."

"Alright, you can come." He said

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Scavenger quietly

"We'll see. Hopefully nothing will happen." He replied

And they headed to the warp room. And warped to the coast. When they got there Leia and Hot Rod hopped out of Hot Shot and looked around

"By the looks of it I'd say that there aren't any people around for a good hundred miles. Which is good incase the Decepticons show up." She said

Just then a laser blast came out of nowhere and Hot Shot grabbed Leia and Hot Rod so that they wouldn't be hit.

"Well Optimus how nice to see you again. I've been looking foreword to breaking in the Star Saber." Said Megatron grinning maliciously

"Bring it on Megatron!" yelled Hot Shot glaring up at them

Starscream looked over at Hot Shot and noticed Leia in his hands.

_Excellent that human is here. Now I can get Megatron the proof that he needs. _

He thought as he grinned down at her. Hot Shot meanwhile set her and Hot Rod down behind some boulders and told them to stay hidden while they fought the Decepticons.

"Go get them Hot Shot!" Leia yelled as he left to go fight Sideways

She then turned to Hot Rod and said,

"Alright now lets go find that Minicon."

"Ok, hop on." Said Hot Rod as he transformed

Leia hopped on and they went in search of the minicon. Taking care to stay hidden like they had promised Optimus and Hot Shot they would. They had no idea that Starscream was in the air looking for them as well as for the minicon.

"Any sign of the minicon yet Hot Rod?" Leia asked as they walking up a path on the side of the cliff

"No not yet…wait! Look over there!" exclaimed Hot Rod

Leia looked and saw a green glow coming from just above them.

"Come on! We have to get it before some Decepticreep finds it." She said as she took off running towards it

When they got there they began to dig it out of the rock. They almost had it when Starscream appeared and landed right behind them.

"What a great day this is turning out to be. Not only do I get two minicons but I also get one of the Autobots' precious humans to use as a bargaining chip." He said as he walked towards them

Leia and Hot Rod grabbed the minicon and took off running away from him. They ran till they got to the edge of the cliff. They turned around and saw Starscream coming towards them.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hot Rod

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…" she replied as they backed away

"Looks like you've run out of places to run." Starscream said maliciously as he walked towards them

Hot Shot looked up and saw that Leia and Hot Rod were in trouble and hollered to Smokescreen who was closer to them then any of the others were.

"Smokescreen! Leia and Hot Rod need help!" he said as he dodged one of Sideways laser shots

"Don't worry I'm on it!' he said and started running towards them

"Alright my little friends, time to see your new home." Starscream said as he reached down to pick them up

"Hey Starscream heads up!" Smokescreen yelled as he launched his hook at him hit him in the face

Starscream fell back towards Leia and Hot Rod, who ran in separate directions to try and escape being squished. Leia backed up towards the very edge of the cliff but the force of Starscream falling knocked her off into the ocean below.

"Oh no Leia!" yelled Smokescreen

All the Autobots turned to see her fall into the ocean. Leia was unconscious as she slowly sunk towards the bottom of the ocean. Then she opened her eyes and they were glowing light blue. She started spinning around creating a water funnel and began to rise towards the surface.

"I'm going in after her!" yelled Smokescreen as he ran towards the edge of the cliff but Starscream tackled him and prevented him from going to help her

Leia then came up out of the water and made the water funnel raise her up to the cliff where Starscream and Smokescreen were. They stared at her amazed at what they were seeing.

"Megatron! Quick look at the human!" Starscream yelled

Megatron and Optimus both looked up at them and were awestruck by what they saw. Leia landed on the cliff her eyes still glowing and the water was circling around her. She raised her arms and pointed them at Starscream and the water shot up and hit him in the face at such speed that it caused Starscream to let go of Smokescreen and stumble back a bit. When he looked down at Leia again he saw a huge boulder coming straight for his face and knocking him to the ground. Smokescreen stood up and got in his fighting stance ready for Starscream. But Megatron ordered the Decepticons to retreat. Leia's eyes then went back to normal and she fell to the ground unconscious. Hot Rod and the minicon that they found ran over to Leia to make sure that she was ok. The other Autobots came up to where they were to make sure that she was ok.

"How did she do that?" asked Hot Shot

"I don't know but we should get her back to the base to make sure that she's not hurt or anything." Said Optimus

Hot Rod picked her up and put her inside Hot Shot after he transformed. Scavenger then walked over to Optimus and whispered,

"You do realize that now you'll have to tell her."

"I know…" He replied then transformed and warped back to the base


	7. Leia Finds Out

Back at the Autobots' base…

Leia was lying on the table in the med bay while Red Alert was running tests to make sure that she was ok. While he was doing that Optimus and Scavenger were filling the others in on Leia.

"Why didn't you tell us all this before?" asked Hot Shot

"I thought it would be safer for her if just Scavenger and I knew." Optimus replied

"Does she know yet?" asked Smokescreen

"No she doesn't."

"You need to tell her sir, especially since the Decepticons know about her powers now." Said Smokescreen

"I know, I'm just not sure how I'm going to tell her." He replied

_Meanwhile at the Decepticons' base…_

"Well Starscream it seems that you were right about that human, she could be of great use to me." Said Megatron

"Thank you sir." Said Starscream and shot a smirk and Cyclonus and Demolisher who just glared back at him

"Now we just need to find a way to bring her here and put her under my control."

"Why not just sneak into the Autobots' base and kidnap her." Suggested Cyclonus

"Because you incompetent fool Optimus will no doubt have her under constant surveillance. No we need to wait till we're sure that she's alone. I want someone watching the area around the Autobots' base to see if she walks out alone. Demolisher you'll take the first watch."

And Demolisher walked over to the consol they used to look for minicons.

Meanwhile Red Alert was telling the others that Leia was fine that she was just really exhausted and will probably sleep for a while.

"I'll tell her when she's fully recovered." Said Optimus as he glanced into the room and looked at Leia laying on the table

"You can't put it off forever Optimus." Said Scavenger

"I know Scavenger, but I want to wait till she's fully recovered before I tell her. I think it would be better for her." He replied looking back at the others

"Are we going to tell the kids?" asked Hot Shot

"No not till we tell her. In case the Decepticons try to kidnap her I want someone to be guarding this room at all times."

"I'll take the first shift Optimus." Said Smokescreen

"Alright, we'll switch every couple of hours, Hot Shot will go next. Than Red Alert, Scavenger and I'll take the last shift. Now everyone but Smokescreen should get back to whatever they were doing before the minicon alarm went off."

And then they all went their own separate ways and Optimus went to his quarters to think by himself for a while. Leia however was having a nightmare.

_She was about 4 years old and there was a woman and a man walking by a lake with her. She was riding on the man's shoulders and was laughing and felt happy and safe with them. Then suddenly there was fire everywhere and they were running. She was in the woman's arms and looked behind them and saw a giant with horns chasing them. They then reached a launch pad. Both of them hugged her and put her in a space pod and she was crying and begging them to come with her. As the shuttle launched in the air they watched each other till they couldn't see each other anymore. Just as she cleared the planets atmosphere it blew up and shook the pod hard and she fell and hit her head…_

_Than she was back to her regular self and was standing by the lake. She began looking around._

"_Where am I? What's going on?" she asked as she looked around _

"_Leia!" she heard someone call _

_She turned to face the direction that the voice was coming from._

"_Whose there? How do you know my name?" she asked as she turned around a number of times trying to find the voice that sounded like it was everywhere_

"_I've always known you Leia; I am a part of you. Its time for you to find me. Find me and all will be made clear." It said again _

"_How? How am I suppose to find you?" she asked as she looked across the lake_

_She then saw a figure on the other side of the lake, but couldn't make out any features._

"_Find me and all your questions will be answered." The voice said and a light expanded and Leia raised her arms to protect her eyes from the blinding light_

As Leia started to wake up she heard voices.

"Go and get Optimus."

She opened her eyes and slowly sat up looking around. She saw Red Alert standing over her.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked

"A few days, we were beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up." He replied grinning

"What happened the last thing I remembered was being knocked off of that cliff into the ocean…then after that it's all blank."

"You hit the water pretty hard, fortunately you didn't break anything. You bruised some ribs but they shouldn't bother you very much now."

"I still feel pretty sore, and a little tired… So did I miss anything?" she asked

"Well we got 2 new additions to the team Blurr and Jet Fire you'll meet them later."

Just then Optimus walked in with the others.

"It's great to see you awake kid, we were worried that you wouldn't wake up." Said Scavenger

"It'll take a lot more than falling into the ocean to keep me down." She said as she stretched

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better Leia." Said Optimus

"So what happened? The last thing I remember is falling off the cliff. So somebody fill me in on what happened."

"You mean you don't remember anything that happened at all?" asked Hot Shot

"No should I?" she asked

She looked at them and noticed that they were all looking at each other with a kinda surprised expression.

"Did something happen to me? Because if something did I have a right to know about it." She said

Scavenger started to say something but Optimus cut him off and said,

"No nothing happened Leia, we'll leave and let Red Alert make sure that everything is ok with you before you can leave. And I think just to be on the safe side you shouldn't leave the base for a day or two just till you feel back to your old self."

"Yeah ok." She agreed reluctantly as they walked out except for Red Alert

It took about fifteen minutes before Red Alert said she was ok to leave the infirmary. Leia left to go find Hot Rod when she heard someone arguing. She followed the voices till she reached the control room where she saw Optimus, Scavenger, and Jet Fire.

"Optimus you agreed to tell her!"

"I know Scavenger and I intend too…"

"When you saw what she did and so did the Decepticons. You can't just keep her locked up in the base for the rest of her life."

"He has a point Optimus I saw the footage from that battle and she needs to know." Said Jet Fire

_What are they talking about?_ Thought Leia as she listened to them

"I know she has a right to know but how do you explain to a child that she has powers. That she was able to create a funnel of water and make a boulder fly into Starscream's face. This needs to be done carefully."

Leia opened her eyes wide and backed up knocking over something and they heard it and walked towards the door and got there just to see her run around the corner.

"Oh no." said Jet Fire

"I want everyone out looking for her we'll have the kids stay here in case she decides to come back and to use Laserbeak to search for her. We have to hurry and find her before the Decepticons do." He said

Jet Fire went to alert all the Autobots and to have Red Alert fill the kids in, while Optimus and Scavenger went out to search for her.

_Well guys here's the end of the chapter hopefully I'll have the next one up soon but since I just started college it might be a while so bear with me. Anyway hope that you enjoyed the chapter._


	8. Search

_Alright guys here we go with the next chapter. Again I don't own any of the Transformers characters except for Leia. Enjoy! _

Leia was running as fast as she could away from the base not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

_No way! It can't be true…I'm just a normal kid! I can't have any powers, I just can't!_

She thought as she ran. She didn't know where she was going nor did she really care. She just wanted to get as far away from the base as she could. She kept running till she was out of breath. She then sat down with her back leaning against a tree and hugged her knees to her chest and placed her forehead on them.

Meanwhile at the Autobots base…

Red Alert was checking up on something that Optimus had asked him to do right after he finished checking for serious injuries on Leia after her display of powers.

Flashback 

"Red Alert, do you remember that planet that we tried to save about 9 years ago?"

"Yeah, the people there had impressive powers and the Decepticons wanted to control them. But ended up destroying the planet. Why?"

"I think I might know why Leia has her powers but to be sure I want you to run her DNA through the Inter-Planet Database to see if she's from that planet. But don't tell anyone I don't want anyone to know till I'm sure that I'm right."

"Yes sir Optimus."

End Flashback 

Red Alert was watching the screen for any signs of Leia as well as the results from his search for Optimus. Just then a window popped up and Red Alert read it and he gasped in surprise. Then started running another search as he contacted Optimus.

"Optimus can you hear me?" he said over the com link

"Go ahead Red Alert."

"I did what you asked me to do sir, and you were right. So now I'm running another search to see if I can find what she arrived in maybe it'll give us some answers."

"Good work Red Alert. Do what you can, has Laserbeak found anything yet?"

"No sir but the kids are watching the screen around the clock if they find anything we'll let you know."

"Alright, over and out."

"I hope that they find her before the Decepticons discover that she's out on her own." Red Alert said to himself as he started his search

"I should've listened to Scavenger and told her when she first woke up. Why didn't I?" Optimus said as he drove down a country road

Meanwhile up at the Decepticons' Moon Base…

"Megatron! Megatron sir!" yelled Cyclonus as he came into the control room

"What is it Cyclonus? And it had better be worth you interrupting me." He said

"Sir, I just spotted the Autobots out in full force searching for something and since the Minicon alarm didn't go off I figured the girl must've run away."

"Excellent. Cyclonus let the men know that we're going to earth to search for her. And I want them to keep out of sight of the Autobots as much as possible."

"Yes sir." He replied saluting and running off

Leia meanwhile was currently sitting on a boulder at a river skipping rocks. She looked down at the water and thought she saw a woman's reflection next to hers. She looked behind her but there was no one there. She then stared back at the water. As she looked at she decided to see if she really good make it do stuff. So she stared at it and concentrated on making a bubble of water rise up. Slowly but surely she made it happen, and was so surprised that she lost her concentration and it fell back into the water. She looked at her hands and said to herself,

"What am I?"

Just then she heard someone yell "Transform!" behind her. She turned around and saw a Decepticon she didn't recognize.

"Who are you? If your looking for a minicon I don't know where it is." She said glaring up at him

"My name is Thrust and its not the minicon I'm after." He said walking towards her

"Then what…" she started till she realized what he was after and took off running

"You can't escape!" he yelled as he transformed back into a jet and flew after her

Leia noticed a bunch of trees up ahead and figured she could lose him in there. She ran off the path and hid behind one of the trees. She looked up and saw Thrust flying over searching for her fuming about how he lost her.

"Maybe running away wasn't such a good thing." She mumbled

She then started walking making sure to stay under the cover of the trees. She heard someone up ahead coming towards her and she hid down behind some trees and bushes and watched them go by. She couldn't tell from where she was if they were Decepticon or Autobot so she played it safe and stayed hidden. Good thing because Demolisher and Sideways were the ones who were walking by.

"Thrust said that he lost her somewhere in this area…So where is she?" asked Demolisher

"She's probably hiding behind one of these trees just keep looking." Replied Sideways

Leia however was near the edge of the woods and saw an entrance into the side of a cliff that was just big enough for her to go through. She peered out behind one of the trees and looked around to make sure that no Decepticons were around. When she felt that the cost was clear she made a run for it and was almost there when she heard someone yell,

"Found you!"

She stopped running and looked up and saw Megatron jumping down from the cliff and blocking her hiding spot. She tried to run back into the woods but Starscream and Cyclonus showed up and blocked the way.

"Now human you're coming with me." Said Megatron smirking as he walked towards her

"Like hell I am!" she yelled at him glaring

Just as he was about to grab her she ran in between his legs and headed toward the cave. She made it just as Megatron brought his hand down right behind her. Leia went back as far as she could. Megatron tried to reach in and grab her but she was just beyond his reach, as she pressed herself up against the rock.

"Sir why don't we just blast…" Cyclonus started to ask but never finished because Megatron yelled at him

"Because you fool it might kill her and I want this human alive!"

"Forget it Megatron! You're not getting Leia!" said someone above them

"Optimus!" Megatron and Leia exclaimed at the same time


End file.
